An Angel's Freedom
by Allora22701
Summary: In a world where angels with silver blood are given to the demons as tribute, Sakura Haruno takes care of the Konoha Garden, as if nothing has gone wrong, when everything had. She had golden blood. And that was only half of her problems. Pairings undecided. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Hey guys! New story! New story! I love new stories! **

**Anyway, welcome to the wonderful world of angel's and demon's! **

* * *

><p><strong>Full summary: <strong>

In the world of angels and demons, something unspeakably horrible happened. (A/N Any guesses? No? Hope this blows your mind.)

God disapeared.

Before all of this really horrible gruesome things, heaven and hell were in a sort of neutral peace, and at that time, all was peaceful.

After God went on an errand and never came back, well, that's when things started to fall upside down.

Everybody started panicking.

The only thing that kept heaven from completly going nuts, (and berries) was the Amethyst Tenshi, second in command.

(A/N: You have probably no idea what I'm talking about. Here, I'll explain. You see, the angels were divided into ranks once they were born with a specific jewel on their

head. And you better read this, because it is important to what I'm going to write a little later.

Amethyst Tenshi: Highest Level. Always only 6. Each conducts an element so that everything will go smoothly on Earth. (Earth, Fire, Ice, Lightning, Earth, Air)

Sapphire Tenshi: 2nd only to the Amethyst Tenshi, the sapphire are the only one's who govern the element of water.

Diamond tenshi: 3rd in rank, they assist the Air Amethyst Tenshi in the element.

Topaz Tenshi: 4th in rank, the are the helpers of the Lightning Amethyst Tenshi.

Emerald Tenshi: 5th in rank, they are the helpers of the Earth Amethyst Tenshi. Many of them have silver blood for reasons unknown.

Garnet Tenshi: 6th in rank, they help out the Fire Amethyst Tenshi.

Moonstone Tenshi: 7th in rank, they assist the Ice Amethyst Tenshi, but unlike most angels, who get their power from the sun, these angels are the most powerful at moonrise.

* * *

><p>So so sorry about that long imformative paragraph, but it was really the only way that I could have told you the story without you being absolutely clueless.<p>

Anyway, the demons were plotting all sorts of nasty plans in the middle of the so called peaceful age, and took action when God completely disappeared.

They kidnapped one tenshi from each rank, (3 for the Amethyst,) and did the most outrageous thing that made Heaven go into a bigger uproar then it was.

They kidnapped a baby angel, freshly picked from the InochinoUzumi. (A/N: By the way, angels are born from the InochinoUzumi, and in Japanese, it means, 'The

Spring of Life') At this moment, our main character had just been 'born' and had no idea what kind of terror was arising. Then, the devil made a deal.

(A/N: And for those of you who know to absolutely never deal with the devil, well, it's because he, even though extremely evil, is very cunning, and doesn't use his

smarts for nothing. If you've ever heard of the saying don't deal with the devil, just don't. Because the deal will not come out well on your side.)

Anyway, the deal was that every year, if the angels sent an angel with silver blood that was about 16 in heaven years, they would, one by one, give back the angels

that they had taken. At this rate, though, the never ending cycle really would be never ending! And so, 16 heaven years later, the true purpose of the scheming is

finally revealed. Who would be able to save the universe as we know it? Maybe an Amethyst Tenshi? An Moonstone Tenshi, who still have power when the demons

grow in power? No, not at all. Just a regular Emerald Tenshi, who's name; was Sakura Haruno.

* * *

><p>Sakura's P.O.V.<p>

I wacthed the plants sigh in delight, as I poured water on them, quenching their thirst, and envied them, because they had no idea how painful it could be to have the

feeling of sadness. I wish I was like them. Then I didn't have to care. But then again, Ino would have definitely had something to say about that. She would have

probably lectured me about the importance of human feelings until the stars started winking out, trying to cover their ears so that they wouldn't have to hear Ino's

obnoxious voice.

Ino...

I thought sadly. (A/N: Details: Sakura is one of the only caretakers left in the Konoha Garden, for God's personal delight. The caretakers were the only one's that lived

there, and sadly, they all had silver blood. Ino; Garnet Tenshi; Hinata; Moonstone Tenshi; Ten Ten; Topaz Tenshi; Hotaru (OC); Diamond Tenshi; Temari; Sapphire

Tenshi.) All had gone as tribute. Every single one had silver blood. And every single one was gone.

I looked at myself, and felt a twinge of guilt.

I had actually felt relieved that I didn't have silver blood.

And yet, I didn't. Almost all Emerald Tenshi had silver blood, but I was one of those exceptions.

If you could count an Emerald Tenshi with golden blood...

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes she does have golden blood. Why? <strong>

**Well, that's up to you to figure out. **

**Read my other stories: _Escape from Vampire High, The Land of No Happily Ever Afters, a one shot called Christmas Eve by Candlelight, and The Tower of Heaven and Hell. _**

**_See ya later gator, _**

**_Allora chan_**


	2. A little too easy? Maybe?

**Disclaimer: I do ****not****, I repeat, do not own Naruto.**

**Previously:**

_I had actually felt relieved that I didn't have silver blood._

_And yet, I didn't. Almost all Emerald Tenshi had silver blood, but I was one of those exceptions._

_If you could count an Emerald Tenshi with golden blood..._

* * *

><p>Sakura's P.O.V.<p>

What does gold blood do? I have no idea.

I've searched our library, which is the largest in heaven by the way, and I haven't seen a thing about golden blood.

In the Greek myths, when the gods rarely bled, it was called ichor, golden blood, the blood of the gods.

But those are myths.

Right?

Because God, like the God existed, the Greek gods didn't exist.

So I pushed that out of my head.

Right now, I needed to focus on getting somewhere that would prove a safe harbor so that I didn't have to deal with the messengers from the depths of Hell.

Wait Sakura, I told myself slyly.

They said they wanted_ silver_ blood, right?

And I had golden blood; right?

So they couldn't take me to Hell could they?!

Victory dance!

Though, now that I think about it, I should have thought of that a lot earlier.

"Here boy!"

I called out to Flame, my phoenix, and he whistled delightedly as he landed on my shoulder.

_Did you finally think about escaping to Earth from the wretchedness? _(A/N: This is the phoenix talking in people's minds.)

**_Not yet. I'm thinking about going to look for God. _**

Just yesterday, while I was searching about golden blood in the library, I found an interesting book.

It contained a talisman that would be able to lead the user to God.

I hadn't reported it yet to the Amethyst Tenshi.

That was probably really stupid of me, but in another way, it would be really smart.

The talisman would probably cause a lot of cheering, partying, and anyway, a lot of noise.

The demons would be alerted, and then 'poof!' where did the talisman go?

MAYBE the demons took it?

MAYBE!?

At this point, I was now completely convinced that the best thing to do was to get God back.

* * *

><p>Tiny Time skip where Sakura gets her things and sets off.<p>

Let's see...

I shook the the talisman a bit.

It started glowing, and shot a beam of light only visible to me towards the Sanctum Umbras woods, (Latin for Holy Shadows) the crossroad between Hell and Heaven.

Of course.

Not many people tended to be to near Hell, and vice versa.

The S.U. woods were the only place that angel's and (this rule goes more to the demon side) demons were not allowed to fight.

It was purified, but it was also cursed.

Hence the name Sanctum Umbras.

It made even more sense that God would hide out somewhere not a lot of people ever went to.

I stretched out my wings, and flew, hoping that God would be there.

If he was, Heaven was saved.

If he was, my friends would be saved.

If he was, he could tell me about my golden blood.

If he was, I'd never be in this mess...

I swatted the thought away, and strapped my sword, Senbonsakura, (From Bleach!) on to my back, and flew in the direction of the light.

* * *

><p>Unknown person's P.O.V<p>

"Someone fell for it." the person whispered excitedly.

"Really? I guess your traps do work once..."

"TOLD YOU SO!"

"Shut up, I wasn't finished. Once in a millennium."

"Grr... YOU-"

"Shut your mouth. We have more important things to think about."

"Yeah? Like what?"

The other person shook his slightly and sighed.

"Like impressing father by capturing an angel with golden blood and the key to immeasurable power?"

"Oh, yeah. And this time, the plan's foolproof. Because that so called 'talisman' only works on a angel with golden blood."

"And leads her-"

"Straight into our trap."

Both snickered, and vanished into the shadows.

* * *

><p>I PERSONALLY LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!<p>

I don't like reading them, but I love writing them. Most people must be upset that this isn't a chapter from Escape from Vampire High, but too bad suckers!

Anyway, I gotta go and do just that.

R and R,

Allora chan


	3. Demon's Eyes look like Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**I am so so sorry about this delay! I was busy updating The Tower of Heaven and Hell! Well now, I am back with this story! The reviews in the other one sort of stopped, so here I am with this one!**

**Previously: **

_"And leads her-" _

_"Straight into our trap." _

_Both snickered, and vanished into the shadows._

* * *

><p>Sakura's P.O.V.<p>

As I glided to the forest, the aura of demonic energy filled the air.

I coughed.

I really hated demonic energy.

Then again, this place wasn't suffocating, because it was a mix of angelic and demonic energy.

It still gave me the creeps!

As I lowered into the hazy mist, I floated above the ground, and tried not to inhale the dirty, smelly, rusty, annoying sounds of the woods.

It's not that I didn't like woods.

I just didn't like these woods.

As I shook my head slowly, I concentrated on the beam of light, and flew deeper and deeper into the forest.

The small sounds of animals and rustling leaves was disturbing, and I hoped that God really was here.

I suddenly felt the atmosphere clear, and I brightened, thinking it was God that was purifying the air.

I rushed towards the light, the light becoming and stronger and warmer.

My hope was rising, and the light was pointing to-

"KYAHHHHHH!"

A spiderweb flew out from in front of me, catching me and shoving me straight into a tree.

I groaned in pain. The spiderweb sizzled against my flesh, and I could tell it was made from the demonic spider silk only found in, (Duh.) Hell.

A deep laughter sliced the air, and I struggled to stay conscious.

A dark figure landed in front of me, and removed the talisman that I had been clucthing so tightly in my hand.

He was beautiful in a dark sinister way, as all demons were.

But this one had so many emotions in his eyes, that I was afraid that if I looked into them long enough, I'd burst into tears.

He chuckled quietly, and said,

"I can't believe how stupid you are, thinking that the Talisman would lead you to God. "

"I can't belive that used demonic spidersilk as a trap. Kids use that to trick their friends." I scoffed weakly.

My energy was sapping out slowly, and my time was running out.

"Dosen't matter how you do it, as long as you get the job done, " he chuckled quietly.

"That's sick," I whispered softly, as my vision blurred.

"Ah, but compared to who your ancestors were, I don't think it's that disgusting at all-"

I strained to hear the last part.

"Greek born golden blooded angel. "

* * *

><p><strong>What does it mean? I know I've got your head going in circles and doing somersaults, but that's not that point. <strong>

**I know I haven't updated this in a while, because I was trying to focus on Tower of Heaven and Hell, but I have now updated it! **

**Yeah! Lucky us!**

**See ya later gators,**

**Allora chan**


	4. Off to Earth!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Sometimes you wish that you had more reviews, but, oh well, that just means more cliffhangers and more screaming and shouting authors. ANYWAY, enjoy the story! **

**Oh, and read my other ones if you have the chance. **

**Previously: **

_ "Ah, but compared to who your ancestors were, I don't think it's that disgusting at all-" _

_I strained to hear the last part. _

_"Greek born golden blooded angel. "_

* * *

><p>Hinata's P.O.V.<p>

Life here was a nightmare. Everyday, my blood got taken and I felt weaker.

Here in hell, the demonic aura is so strong that only those with silver blood can survive.

Otherwise, I have a feeling I'd be dead by now.

I miss Sakura so much. I wish that she was-

I didn't mean to think that! What I meant was that I wish that I could see her.

Getting blood sucked out everyday by these demons was torture.

I mean, their not that bad, but they are a little...

Sadistic.

(A/N: That's the understatement of the century.)

Apparently, we were all assigned to one person of devil royalty.

It's not that bad.

Really.

Naruto kun is actually very nice.

He still sucks my blood though.

But he knows my limits, which is nice in it's own way.

I barely see the others anymore.

I ask Naruto kun why, but he always clams up.

When I do see them though, it sends a surge of hope through me.

And somehow, I feel stronger.

I'm just glad that Sakura chan doesn't have silver blood.

She won't get captured, and she won't have to wait for the long period of time of waiting to get freed.

The originals got freed a long time ago, actually.

It took 10 years, but hey, it was worth it, right?

Then after about 6 years, we were the ones that got traded in for 6 tenshi.

Hopefully, they'll have at least one of us out of here by next Monday.

Which marks the end of a year.

GOD, THANK YOU!

Or they'll just be cruel and make us suffer for another year.

That too.

But that won't happen!

The council is too nice!

And Kiba would vouch for me, and I know it!

Hopefully. Very hopefully.

I played with my thoughts as I stared up at the dark ceiling.

I guess the thing I missed most was the moonlight.

The closest thing to light here is the shadows of red lit from the blood red moon.

Since I'm an moonstone tenshi, I don't need sunlight as much as others.

And I also help out with the Wind Tenshi's work.

I wish that I could go back to Kiba's side.

We were going to finally announce our relationship to the public before I was sent to the depths of hell.

I remember when I was sent...

* * *

><p>Flashback...<p>

"_Hinata! HINATA!" Screaming in fury, I saw him being pulled back by the guard tenshi. _

_The blond stranger held my arm more firmly, and pulled my forward. _

_He had tears in his eyes._

_No, Kiba. Don't you dare cry! Please, don't. _

_Because then I'll cry. _

_For a second, my mind went blank, and I was in front of Kiba._

_I held his face in my hands, and whispered,_

_"D-don't c-cry, please. It's not like you." _

_Then I whirled around and went back to the blond haired stranger's side. _

_I could hear him screaming my name, and I barely held my tears in._

_Kiba. KIBA! _

_I love you. I love you so much._

_I'll see you next year. _

_Let you be happy. _

_God, please bless him. _

* * *

><p>Just remembering it made my eyes blur with tears.<p>

Why is fate so stupidly cruel?

Then again, it did let me meet Kiba.

But that wasn't what I needed.

Because it just made leaving harder than it already was.

A bell rang in the corner, and I wiped my tears and cleared my thoughts.

A wall went up in my head, and suddenly, I had a complete mask on again.

I readied myself to be sucked of blood again.

Naruto-kun was back.

Time to succumb to stuttering once again.

* * *

><p>Sakura's P.O.V.<p>

I woke up in the Hall of Judgement, in the Amethyst Tenshi's quarters.

"It's been 3 days already. "

The smoothly rough voice greeted me.

That's nice...

WAIT! It's Monday! That means one of my friends are coming back!

YES!

Then why am I here?

"You are the next sacrifice. "

The stoic voice sounded close to breaking.

That voice...

I know that voice!

"Gaara?" I said weakly as I opened my eyes.

He looked away quickly.

Am I really seeing this?

Gaara's crying!

Why is he crying?

And what did he mean by s-?

Oh.

A never ending cycle of weakening power, no sunlight to speak of, and no happiness whatsoever.

Yeah, that's awesome, really awesome.

I could feel myself breaking down, but I tried to hold it in with sarcastic thoughts.

It didn't work.

The glistening tears fell, and Gaara tried to kiss them away.

It worked somewhat, but I was still increasingly sad.

"Gaara! Gaara! What am I going to do?" I was sobbing into hysterics.

"Shh, calm down." He whispered quietly, stroking my head softly.

The sapphire on his forehead dulled, and his turquoise eyes were stone hard, trying as hard as they could not to show any emotion.

"It'll be all right in the end. That's what God taught us, remember?"

I sniffled, and said, "Yeah. Everything will be all right. "

We both smiled, and is it just me, or did his sapphire glow brighter?

My emerald started glowing, and the two bright lights connected.

An intense pressure filled the air, and the glow intensified.

Unable to move, we were held in place, and the light blinded our eyes as a door was formed.

It was just an normal, rickety old door, but it had a certain shine to it that made it look mysterious, different.

Gaara was panting heavily, and after a minute of gawking at the door, he collapsed.

I ran over to his side.

"Gaara! GAARA!? "

"Sakura... That's a door to earth. Go to a man named Kakashi. He'll help you out. " He was slowly loosing consciousness.

"Most of the people down there can't see you. Don't let the devils find you. And..."

He grasped onto the words. "I love you."

Sirens started going off.

"No, I'm not going without you, you BIG IDIOT!"

I was crying like crazy, but when I remembered Gaara's words, I wiped away my tears and reached out towards the door.

Opening a door to Earth without the permission of an Amethyst Tenshi or God was crazy.

And it wasn't like Gaara.

Dragging him towards the door, and refusing to leave him, I opened the door, and stepped through, dragging him behind me.

Did you really think I'd leave you there, you humongous bastard?

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, they are off to Earth. If you want more, then review more. It's that simple. <strong>

**And don't criticize please. If you don't think it's good, then give it positively. **

**Anyway,**

**See ya,**

**Allora chan**


	5. Half-Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Allright, sorry for the wait! I had to plan a little more about my future plans, and I got stuck daydreaming that I stopped writing. Sorry! **

**Previously:**

_And it wasn't like Gaara._

_Dragging him towards the door, and refusing to leave him, I opened the door, and stepped through, dragging him behind me._

_Did you really think I'd leave you there, you humongous bastard?_

* * *

><p>Sakura's P.O.V.<p>

As we fell through the darkness, countless memories began to come back.

When Ino left...

When Gaara comforted me...

When I first saw Sasuke...

When I tried and failed to confess to Gaara...

The memories started slipping through my wall of will, and my eyes blurred with tears.

Then Gaara's hand started slipping.

I snapped out of it, and held his arm a little firmer.

I couldn't afford to be emotional right now.

A blinding white light flashed, and my surroundings literally pulsed.

Then I was swept away towards Earth.

* * *

><p>As I slowly woke up, I heard the sound of running water and soft conversations.<p>

I got up quickly, wondering where I was.

It seemed like I was in a nice, quaint little home, and Gaara wasn't there.

Confused and afraid, I started to get up, when my leg gave away when I tried to stand up.

I did it again, but I couldn't stand up.

"Your body is tired from the journey between worlds Sakura-san. You must sleep. "

A pale, dark haired man spoke quietly, startling me so that I just stumbled onto my back again.

He moved stealthily forward, pushing me down so I couldn't get up.

"Gaara is fine. He's recovering in the other room and I called my Grandpa so that he can get back on his feet again after a couple of weeks. You, however, just need some sleep."

I struggled against him, but he had an iron grip, and so I soon gave up, and started bombarding him with questions.

"Why are you here? How do you know about Gaara? Who's you grandpa? Are you an angel? Do you know a man named Kakashi?"

"One at a time here, Ugly. "

I gasped.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? "

"Ugly."

"I am not! "

"Are too! "

"Am not! "

"Are too! "

"Will you guys both just shut up? "

Gaara's voice, a little feeble but still with the demanding tone, broke into our little conversation.

He slowly opened the door, and came inside.

"Look, Sakura, I know you're really confused right now, but I can only answer one of your questions everyday. Otherwise, I'll die from loudness."

"WELL!" I huffed, and the 2 boys laughed.

"One question, Sakura. That's it." His tone became serious again.

"Okay, fine. Then why did that guy know everything about us?"

He sighed heavily.

"Well, he's a half angel. "

My eyes widened considerably.

Half-Angels were considered lower than normal angels, and God usually sent them to Earth so that they wouldn't have to put up with the constant bullying. I had heard that other demons and angels also came to Earth to just see the changes in society, but I knew very little about Earth, other than the fact that it was almost exactly like an Angel's early years in the Heaven Academy.

"I alerted him that we were coming down to Earth, and he arranged everything. His Gramps is-" He started coughing before he could finish his sentence.

I could already see the blood dripping from his mouth, and shushed him so that I could escort him back to his room.

As I closed the door shut, the dark haired boy said,

"Gaara is over fatigued with the stress of opening a portal without permission from the Higher-Up's. My Grandpa is an angel, and he's an expert with medicine. He's coming as quick as he can, but I except that it will still take at least 4 more weeks to get him healthy again. "

I sighed.

I thought coming to Earth would be a lot less complicated.

It definitely wasn't.

First Gaara getting sick, then the news that he would be in bed for another 4 weeks, God, I don't think I can take anymore.

"Aren't you going to ask me what my name is?"

The boy asked quietly.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry! Um, so, what's your name?"

His mouth twitched a little.

"I'm Sai. "

As the electric first bonding thing happened, the front door swung open, and a silver haired man stepped out.

He glanced at us, and smirked. Or I think he did. For some strange reason, he had a mask covering his face and his right eye.

"Ooh, am I interrupting something?"

* * *

><p><strong>I guess that wasn't much of a cliffhanger, but this chapter is more of an informer than an actual scene. <strong>

**Anyways, more reviews = more motivation! **

**Just saying!**

**See ya lates,**

**Allora chan**


	6. A Little Girl's Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Okay, so, weird cliffhanger at the end, I know, but here's the continuation! I feel so relieved that April is almost over, and it's almot May, which = it's almost June, which = SUMMER VACATION! **

**Cough, anyway, please support and review this story! I really would love it if you would do that! **

**Previously: **

_As the electric first bonding thing happened, the front door swung open, and a silver haired man stepped out._

_He glanced at us, and smirked. Or I think he did. For some strange reason, he had a mask covering his face and his right eye._

_"Ooh, am I interrupting something?"_

* * *

><p>Sakura's P.O.V.<p>

Awkward moment of silence...

I blushed deep red, and Sai looked slightly uncomftorable. (Which was the equivalent of blushing for him, anyway. )

The silver haired man laughed, and said, "Just jokin'! If my Sai had a girlfriend he would have told me, wouldn't you, Sai?"

Is it just me, or am I hearing a threat underneath that?

Sai coughed slightly, and said, "The real reason you are here is to tend to Gaara san. That's it. Not to intrude on my life and mess it all up."

"Oh lighten up a bit Sai! Anyway, is this lovely lady here the Sakura you were talking about?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," Sai sighed. He looked like he was used to dealing with this old man, but tired of it already, even though it had only been a few minutes.

"U-" He stopped himself momentarily, looked at the old guy again, and corrected himself. "Sakura-san, this is Kakashi Hatake. He is my grandfather."

Why did he correct himself? I wonder if he's afraid to say the nickname out loud to his grandfather.

Haha! This is good blackmail. I mean, good stuff.

Really.

"Well, Sakura-san, I would love to talk to you some more, but it seems like Gaara is in a dangerous situation at the moment, so if you will please excuse me.."

Kakashi went into the other room.

Sai went to follow him, but stopped momentarily.

"Your room is to the left further down the hallway."

He left. I decided to do some sight seeing instead, however, and went outside.

I covered up my pink hair in case any demons that were hanging around didn't report me, and shifted to angel form.

When I was in humane form, I couldn't see the aura surrounding the many people around me, but now that I can, I'm overwhemed by the sheer amount.

Many golden and silver auras flare up around me, (Happy and Rich in Love.) as I see the innocent children and the happy families.

I see a bronze aura or two, which means that they are suffering at the moment, but will be delivered happiness.

I do a short prayer towards them, and move on.

As I neared the harbor, I saw a green aura shine suddenly.

Green means that someone is praying to God.

As I float above the water, I see a small girl, around 15, praying, huddled up, sitting on the edge of the harbor.

Her face is soaked with tears.

I relax as I let the prayer flow through me.

_"Please God, let my sister be safe! She went into the Rocky Mountain range a couple of days ago, and I haven't seen her since! We lost all communication with her, and her evacuation team also dissapeared! I know it was my sister's dream to become an archeologist and study sights all over the world, but this is too much! She just got her wish, and now she's going to die! I know all the people on the team also have familes and friends that are surely worried about them. Please let them be okay! I don't want anyone to cry anymore! " _

This girl has a pure heart, I thought heavily as she continued to plead in her prayer.

It's too bad that the God she's praying to isn't there.

My hands flew to my mouth, stifling anything else that I wanted to say.

I had to be positive, since that's the only thing I have left!

"_My name is Akira. And I wish, that just this once, you would grant my greatest wish!" _

I talked to her, even though I knew I knew she couldn't hear me.

"Akira-chan, I will do everything in my power to make your wish come true. I'm an angel, not God, but he sent me here to help you out since he's in a bit of a predicament at the moment. So please don't worry, and shed your tears. "

That's what I would say.

Then Akira got up with a bright smile on her face, and said, "THANK YOU ANGEL! AND I WISH GOD GOOD HEALTH!"

Shocked, I could only watch dumbfounded as she skipped away.

She... Could hear me?

I knew she couldn't see me, but she could hear me?

But now I felt extremely guilty.

I couldn't do a thing to help her.

LIGHT BULB!

Of course! If it was just a simple scrying spell, then I could do it!

Slowly, I put my hands over the water and chanted,

_**"Obsecro aquae aperire ut me! **_

_**Indica mihi ubi Akira sororis erat." *English Translation at the end.**_

The water rippled, and I saw a blonde woman sitting at the edge of a campsite, talking with her friends, and laughing and having a good time. As I zoomed out, I saw a truck crushed by an tree and understood.

In a storm, their car had been completely smashed, and they had to travel by foot, delaying their arrival. They don't have phone service because they are way up in the mountains.

Relieved, I sighed, and started the spell for dream- talking. A few angels have the ability by birth to do this, and I was one of them. You literally go into a human's dream, and you can talk to them for a short period of time.

_**"Aperi mortalia mentem. **_

_**Da mihi eloqui**_

_**in elit. " **Translation at the end.**_

I concentrated, and a sharp beam of light appeared in front of me. It expanded, and I could see Akira curled up in a corner of her dream, crying silently.

I spoke.

_**"Akira tua securum. **_

_** Erat morae paulum sed erit tergo mox. **_

_**Et siste tuos fletus, ac finitat metus." ***Translation at end. **_

I felt some power drain out, and I struggled to hold the spell as the message was delivered to Akira.

I cut the message quickly, and went down to my knees.

That particular spell required a lot of strength.

I said the message in Latin, but it should get across as English.

Hopefully.

I unsteadily made my way back to Sai's house.

* * *

><p>Unknown's P.O.V.<p>

"Oh my gosh, she did it!"

"And in 5 minutes no less!"

"If it's her..."

"She may be able to collect them..."

The two figures faded into the shadows.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*English Translation: <strong>_

_**"Oh waters open thee to me! **_

_**Show me where Akira's sister stands." **_

_****English Translation**_

_**"Open thy mortal's mind.**_

_**Give me the ability to speak **_

_**into their dreams." **_

_*****English Translation: **_

_**"Akira, your sister is safe.**_

_**There was a slight delay, but she will be back soon. **_

_**So dry your tears, and fight the fear. "**_

**I know everyone's mad at me for not updating in so long, so I made a pretty long chapter. **

**Hope u liked it! **

**And reviews are always appreciated. **

**Sayonara my peeps,**

**Allora chan**


	7. Wait a sec A window?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**KK, I'm updating a little earlier this time because I'm having this creative-spark day today. Anyway, enjoy this story! And if you have time, I'd love it if you could read some of my other stories: **

_**Escape from Vampire High (Completed) **_

_**The Tower of Heaven and Hell (On hold.) **_

_**The Story of a Sidekick (One shot.) **_

_**Christmas Eve by Candle light. (One shot.)**_

_**Ai in Wonderland (Debating over continuing.) **_

**Previously:**

_"Oh my gosh, she did it!"_

_"And in 5 minutes no less!"_

_"If it's her..."_

_"She may be able to collect them..."_

_The two figures faded into the shadows._

* * *

><p>Sakura's P.O.V.<p>

Suddenly, as I felt satisfied after granting a wish, my energy completely depleted.

In other words, it was gone.

Just from granting one wish, I had lost a lot of power.

I collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily.

_**"Sakura! Oy! Sakura!"**_(If you don't remember, this is Sakura's...)

Flame?

My pheonix?

What the heck?

How did she get down to Earth?

She floated down beside me.

Spreading her wings widely, a strange red ball came out of it.

You could have said it was on fire, but it wasn't.

It was almost like the red light inside it of it was dancing and twisting.

It settled in my hands, and the light on the outside faded.

It still appeared to be glowing.

As I touched it, it felt very warm, almost like a sip of hot chocolate on a cold winter's day.

"Flame... Where did you get this?" I asked tentativly, and tore my eyes away from the swirling red light.

_**"Actually, I think you created it. It's a Lapidi Disputatio. Remember we learned about them in class?"**_(A/N: Lapidi Dispuatio means Gemstone Changer in Latin.)

I gasped momentarily, my eyes shifting back towards the warm ball of light.

I...

HAD MADE A GEM CHANGER?!

Gem changer were extremely rare items, and only by granting a human's wish could you get one.

Part of the reason why they are so rare is because not many angels travel to Earth, and even fewer in that crowd have enough power to do it, and maybe a couple in that group actually brought it back home.

Also because they had the power to change your gemstone for about an 20 minutes.

Some angels became fallen because the Gemstone Changers blinded them with greed.

And I...

Had just made one.

That explains why so much power got leaked out.

_**"It looks like a Garnet one. Why not try it out for just a little?" **_

Flame coaxed.

"Okay, fine."

I mumbled.

I chanted,

"_**Lapidi Dispuatio, det mihi!**_

_**Fac me...**_

_**Quod angeli et carbunculus!" *English Translation at the End **_

At my words, the small ball flashed brightly and spilled over me with a warm, soothing fire.

I shielded my eyes as the transformation took place.

The light faded, and I opened my eyes.

Suddenly, everything seemed to have their own little fire.

The dock had several dots of fire swimming around.

I looked at Flame and had to shield my eyes, because his fire was very bright.

I see...

Garnet Angels can sense life forms because they see the fire!

I stepped forward a bit, and was surprised a bit when I smelled smoke.

Inching back a bit, I looked to see that every step I had made had turned into molten lava.

Oops.

Lifting up in the air, I saw the lava slowly disappear.

Phew, that was a close one.

As I rose up in the air, I could feel the different heat of things.

The moon, though very faint, still cast some heat upon me, and it was cool, and soft, nothing like the heat of fire.

I think that's what you call...

Moonfire?

The passionate emotions of people sprang up before me, and I could see how determined people were shining with an inner fire, proof of their willpower.

A person who was battling fiercely against his own father to get into the college of his dreams gave off an intense heat.

A person who was desperately trying to convince his son not to go into the military flared deep into the night sky, the passion in his love for his son flaring.

The emotions of these people burned brightly in the night sky.

Wow, I really need to get me more of these.

_**"Um, Sakura..."**_Flame called casually.

Swooping around and doing a few pirouettes, I grunted in reply.

_**"The time limit on the crystal... Is up." **_

And the flames of the passionate feelings dissapeard, and I fell down towards the Earth.

Completely unprepared, I flapped my wings desperately as I slowly came to a halt.

"Flame!" I scolded.

"Could have told me a _little _earlier?"

_**"I tried!"**_

I gave her the look.

_**"I did, really!" **_

I stared at her a little harder.

_**"Okay, okay, I should have told you a little earlier..."**_

Satisfied with her answer, I took her in my arms and floated back home.

Opening the window and folding my wings, I collapsed onto the bed, and slept like a log.

* * *

><p>Hasn't your mother ever told you to close the windows at night?<p>

The primary reason is probably because it might rain, and your stuff will get wet.

The second reason is because someone could break in.

Now, these are all minor losses.

The reason why angels close their windows at night...

Is to keep the demons out.

Way higher stakes than a couple of drenched papers.

And oh boy, I wish I closed that window.

* * *

><p><em><strong>English Translation*<strong>_

_**"Gemstone Changer, grant my wish!**_

_**Make me...**_

_**A garnet angel!"**_

**So yeah, sorry this chapter is a little late, but I was having a little trouble with the ideas. **

**Thanks for reading, and R and R please! **

**Allora chan**


	8. Stalker much?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a month! I was grounded and couldn't be near the computer. Anyways, now that it's summer vacation, I might be able to find some more time. No promises in July though, cause I'll be on vacation. **

**Allright, read the rest! **

**Previously:**

_The reason why angels close their windows at night..._

_Is to keep the demons out._

_Way higher stakes than a couple of drenched papers._

_And oh boy, I wish I closed that window._

* * *

><p>Sakura's P.O.V.<p>

As I woke up tiredly, I saw Sai's face loom above me.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The following is censored for violent images.

"What the **** Sakura? Are you trying to kill me?" Sai rubbed his forehead, but the annoying smile was still very much intact.

"No, I'm trying to clean up the dirt in the room!"

"You're a very nice person did you know that?"

"Why, thank you!" I responded sweetly.

"Hey kids, I know you're busy with your lovers quarrel, but breakfast is ready!" Kakashi called out.

"FOR THE LAST TIME KAKASHI, WE ARE NOT LOVERS!"

"Whatever you say!" He said cheerfully.

Afterwords... At breakfest...

There was a stifiling silence in the room between me and Sai.

Kakashi was still obliviously in his own little world, and flowers were blooming around him.

"Now let's get down to buisness." Kakashi's tone abruptly became more serious, and the tension in the room made him seem years older.

"Gaara is in serious danger. He may die if we leave him in this state. So, I have decided to move him to my home in the mountains. There, I have enough herbs and there's not as much noise. There will be a much higher chance that he won't die."

He looked at me for confirmation.

I nodded firmly. I would do whatever I could for Gaara, even if it meant distancing myself away from him.

"And another thing... Didn't you make a Gem Changer yesterday?"

"Yes. But why-"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I sorta had Sai follow you so that nothing would go wrong."

"STALKERS!"

"You can't blame him Sakura," Sai said calmly, sipping his tea while I lectured Kakashi.

"It was very dangerous for you to go out alone at night, especially on Earth, where demons could be lerking everywhere, and you don't even know their faces."

I stopped trying to punch a hole in Kakashi's face, and lowered my arm.

"If you say it that way, it just makes me seem stupid!"

"I say only the truth." He said calmly, exiting the room.

"I freakin hate that guy! Thinks he knows everything..." I continued ranting.

Kakashi cleared his throat, and then continued his explanation, aware that I was listening even though I was ranting.

"We need you to collect more of those. Not only can those stones change gems, but they have amazing healing properties."

"Really?" I instantly perked up.

"Yes, really." sighing, Kakashi continued.

"Go to school with Sai, it will help you find prayers that you can grant and then you can get those gemstone changers."

"Alright, alright, old man. I got it. I'll go to that human school tomorrow okay?"

Satisfied, Kakashi took his leave.

Before I could run to my bedroom to collapse in my bed, as an after thought, he came back and said,

"I am not an old man!"

"Late reaction, mister."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, here's the 8th chapter. It may be a little short, but it took a while to get the dialouge going, so no complaints from you. Oh, and a quick response to all those reviewers. <strong>

**Allora: (Opens her laptop and scrolls down.) So, here's the earliest question from sushicat5. She says: ****You watch bleach too! I think this is regarding the Senbonzakura that Sakura has. And the answer is yes, I do. **

**Sakura: Hey Allora, what's Bleach? **

**Allora: Nothing you need to know about! God, if Naruto meant Ichigo it would mean the end of the world as we know it. **

**Sai: True.**

**Allora: Hey, you know about Bleach too? **

**Sai: Of course. It's a popular anime in the human world. And it's just an anime. Naruto would never meet Ichigo for real. **

**Allora: This, coming from a made up character in another anime. **

**(They glare at each other for a few seconds.)**

**Sakura: Break it up, guys. (Grabs the laptop from Allora and scrolls down.) Okay, so here's the next one from ****Happyfish. O****h dear what is going on? Who is watching her?**

**Allora: To answer you question, Happy-chan, and by the way, this review is from chapter 6, I can't really reveal who is watching her, but I think you already sorta figured it out after this chapter was made. **

**Sai: She means that she didn't want to answer your stupid question because you would already know the answer from it. **

**(Sakura and Allora gasp.) **

**Together: SAI!**

**Sai: I only say the truth. **

**Allora: Jeezus, why did I even include you in this story? (Goes back to looking at the reviews.) There aren't any more questions, but I'm going to give some compliment to kelpiejh for still reading this story after a month has passed. **

**Sakura and Sai: It's all your fault. **

**Allora: Thanks for rubbing it in! **

**Cough, anyway, thanks for reviewing, and I'll answer questions through the story! **

**See ya next time,**

**Allora chan**


	9. A New Threat

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was too busy with my other story, The Land of Spades. **

**Speaking of which, if you don't remember what has happened so far, let me give you a brief update. **

**1: Sakura left Heaven. **

**2: Gaara got sick.**

**3: Sakura accidentally created a gemstone changer.**

**4: Kakashi asked her to make more to help Gaara. (And Sai is a stalker.) **

**Got it? Good. **

**Previously:**

_Before I could run to my bedroom to collapse in my bed, as an after thought, he came back and said,_

_"I am not an old man!"_

_"Late reaction, mister."_

* * *

><p>I was watering the plants in Konoha, and humming happily, when God yelled, "SAKURA! WAKE UP!"<p>

"Whad'ya mean, wake up?" I said dreamily, moving on to the next rosebush.

"I'm wide awake. And I don't have to go anywhere anyway."

"YOU HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL! NOW!"

"Hey God, it's not good to scream," I continued, yawning as I pruned the orange tree.

"I'M NOT GOD, I'M SAI!"

A cold burst of water hit me, and I woke up panting, my eyes wide.

"SAI!" I yelled accusingly, wringing out the water in my hair.

"Hey, you were the one not waking up. And I-"

"Only say the truth, yeah, I know." I started to shiver. Waking up to a bucket of water in your face was not the best way to start the day.

"What are you so anxious about anyway? It's not like we have to-"

"Did you forget, Sakura?" Sai said calmly, sipping his tea.

I now realized he had a school uniform on, and the realization hit me like a brick.

"I'M LATE TO MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

Sai watched me as I jumped out of bed a full 3 feet and grabbed my female school uniform that Kakashi had gave me the other day.

I was about to pull my shirt off, but realized that Sai was watching with interest, turned, and glared at him.

"GET OUT!" Throwing Sai out, I breathed a sigh of relief. That was a close one.

Quickly getting into the gold and white uniform with a crest in the shape of a sun on my shoulder, I changed my hair color into a light brown, and my eyes into a warm hazel.

The red tie that went with the outfit tied itself on while I swept up my hair into a ponytail.

I looked into the mirror for one last check.

I smiled to myself. Good.

The black skirt and the gold and white blazer, plus the red tie looked really good. The person who designed these uniforms must be awesome!

"Are you ready yet?" Sai came in without knocking, and I sighed at the fact that I had a pervert for a neighbor. It was going to be a looong year.

"Hey Sai, don't the guys wear the same color as the girls?"

Sai was wearing a dark purple and black uniform, with a white tie.

"Yes, I'm just in the elite class of the school, and we wear... special uniforms. "

I could just tell he was laughing and smirking at me.

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm not smart, Sai?"

"Of course not, Ugly! I'm just telling you that I'M in the elite class, and YOU aren't."

We laughed with strained smiles on our faces for at least 5 minutes, then rushed out the door.

I dodged a couple of people walking dogs, jogged with a morning runner for several minutes, said hello to a couple of college students hanging around, and barely made it into the classroom.

And then looked at the empty class.

A pretty ravenette with red eyes looked up. "Why hello! Are you a new student? I'm sorry, but class doesn't begin for another hour."

I felt the blood rush to my face and I clenched my hands into fists.

SAI!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Sai...<p>

Sai sneezed. Must be Sakura talking about him again, he reasoned, and chuckled at the joke he had played on her.

There would be hell to pay for it later, but for now, Sai just wanted a good laugh.

"What are you laughing about, Sai?"

"Nothing, just a prank that I played on a transfer student. "

"A prank isn't just nothing," The figure said, his cold voice hinting at sarcasm.

"Of course, Lord -, you're completely right." Another shadow stepped out of the darkness, and Sai knew who it was without even turning around.

"Why hello, -, it looks like you're in a fine mood this morning. "

"You've got one thing right, I feel about as dead as a doornail. " The shadow scoffed, and Sai just smirked. He knew - too well.

"Anyways, our plan must be set in motion. Is - ready?"

"He better be. - is always complaining about how it's too bright and how he wants to sleep."

Sai sighed. It was not the first time - had complained about the brightness of the human world, but he would just have to bear it.

Their target was in sight, and it was time to strike.

- chuckled. It had been a long time since he had seen Sai this excited before, and to tell the truth, he was extremely excited as well.

"Sakura... Cherry Blossom..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this was short, but it looks like this story will have to updated short chapters each unless I'm feeling energized. <strong>

**K, gotta go, BYE! R and R please!**

**Allora chan**


End file.
